To Swap
by FawnFall
Summary: Serena and Darien have somehow switched bodies... before knowing eachothers alter egos. This could get interesting...
1. The Swap

Hello everyone! This is my first fic. so yeah. I hope it's interesting! I also hope that it is not too confusing. I tried to keep confusion minimal, but that proved difficult. Please review, tell me what you think, and I shall continue! Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor Moon. *tear*  
  
To Swap  
  
Darien awoke with a start. His body felt wrong as it pressed into the mattress. Willing his eyes to open, he was suddenly assaulted by bright happy colors. Pink. Great. Since when was his room pink? He froze. This wasn't his room. The coverlet he clenched in his fist was purple. Moon. Bunny. Star. He gasped. Why was he in Serena's room? Oh God, oh God he chanted in his head, praying that nothing had happened. But no one lay beside him. Pushing the cover off, he looked down. And practically had a heart attack. That was not his body. Cold ice invaded the body he currently donned. He was in Serena's body. This better be a dream. Why the hell was he in Meatballs body?!?  
"Serena, honey?"  
"Uhh, yes?" Serena's voice was high and scratchy. Darien groaned, it was like puberty all over again.  
"There's a phone call for you! I think its Raye, she sounded pretty mad. Did you sleep in again?" Sweet laughter tinkled, slowly becoming quieter as Serena's mother went downstairs. Darien looked around for the phone and, upon finding it, answered.  
"Hello?" He heard the phone downstairs being hung up.  
"SERENA?!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?" Whoa, Darien had never seen Raye this mad, "GET OVER TO THE TEMPLE THIS SECOND!!!" She screamed.  
"Where's the temple?"  
"SERENA YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!"  
"Actually, can you come over here? I am in.. trouble." Normally he would never ask for help, especially from Serena's friends, but he was desperate.  
"Serena? Are you ok? We'll be right there!" Raye's voice immediately softened.  
Raye hung up, and Darien decided that it was best to stay in the room. As he sat and thought about what in the world could have possibly happened, he had decided that this, unfortunately, wasn't a dream, something struck him. If he was here, where was Serena? If the same thing has happened to her, thank God he had worn boxers to bed last night, of course! He jumped up, grabbed the phone and hastily dialed his own number. He figured that she would be pretty freaked, unable to deal with such situations calmly. After what seemed like an eternity of rings the answering machine picked up.  
"Serena? Serena, are you there? If you are please pick up-" The phone was wrenched from him just as her heard his own voice answer.  
"What are you doing?!?" Lita demanded.  
"Did you hit your head or something?"  
"Perhaps she suffers from amnesia." Amy already had the specific disorder identified. Raye grabbed the phone and pressed it to her ear.  
"Hello? Who's this?"  
"RAYE!!!!!"  
"DARIEN?!?" Raye cried, turning to Serena, "Why the hell are you calling DARIEN?!?"  
"YOU GUYS!!" Darien's voice screamed for the phones speaker.  
"Guys?!? Since when do you call us that?!?" Mina screeched, as she hung up.  
"Serena, where is Luna?" Lita asked, figuring she could solve this.  
"Who's Luna?"  
"You were right Ami!"  
As if she knew that she was needed, Luna walked nonchalantly into the room. The air was tense and she instantly knew that something was wrong.  
"What's going on?" Luna screeched, clearly worried. Serena's eyes widened.  
"A talking cat! I must be dreaming!"  
"Haven't we already been over this?" Luna was obviously upset. Serena started to hit her head against the wall.  
"Serena! Stop that! You are going to lose what precious few brain cells you have!"  
"That's a good one! I am going to have to remember that for later! Even Meatball Heads cat reprimands her for being stupid!"  
"You just sounded scarily like Darien!" Mina noted, "Don't tell me you're letting him get to you."  
Just then a very shriveled looking Darien kicked open the window, and tumbled inside.  
  
Hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review! Reviews make me happy, and if I am happy. ok ill shut up before this turns into a 'If you give a mouse a cookie' story. Thanks!! Mwah! 


	2. Authors Note

Hola! I am unfortunately going to be away all week, but in the mean time, I would like to know something. Which should I write?  
  
(For Darien, in Serena's body): Darien hit his head against the wall, OR Darien hit Serena's head against the wall?  
  
(For Serena, in Darien's body): Serena hit her head against the wall, OR Serena hit Darien's head against the wall?  
  
If you have an opinion please tell me which, it depends which is best for the readers! I will write more during the week, but won't be able to post until next weekend. So sorry! Please review! Thanks! Mwah! 


	3. Unanswered Questions

Chap. 2 is up! Hope everyone likes it! Please R&R. Thanks!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Serena groaned as she thrashed restlessly about in the bed. It was only Saturday, but she had awoken quite early. What was this? She tried to will herself to go back to sleep, but the stupid sunlight wouldn't leave her alone. The sun shouldn't come up this early. She pulled the comforter over her head, finally managing to shut out the annoying rays, and drifted off. A last lazy thought floated across her mind before she willingly succumbed to sleep. Why was her alarm clock digital? Maybe it was magical.  
  
Serena woke again somewhat later. A large yawn split her face as she stretched. She threw off the blanket and swung he legs off the edge of the bed. God, she hadn't shaved in a while. Her legs were very manly. And muscular. Interesting. A high and obnoxious shriek started to creep up her throat. However, apparently Darien's voice couldn't cope with the pitch, as the sound that was omitted was nothing short of hilarious. Her mind raced in an unfamiliar body. She ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Darien's dark eyes icily stared back at her. Darien? How the hell?!? Before her thoughts could be completed, his abs caught up with her. Her brain lapsed, and drool started to dribble out of her open mouth. Just then a phone started to shrilly ring. She located the source and eyed it wearily. Should she pick up? Before she could decide the answer machine did for her. Her own voice told her to pick up. She did. She barely could hear a sharp voice reprimand Darien. Serena smiled, no doubt her friends had arrived.  
""Hello? Who's this?" Utoh, Raye was mad, most likely due to the Scout meeting that had been planned for this morning. Her heart stopped. They could tell Darien everything, however innocently.  
"RAYE!!!!!" She screamed, desperately trying to get her friends attention.  
"DARIEN?! Why the hell are you calling DARIEN?!?" Oh god. This was not good. The last part was probably directed to her body.  
"YOU GUYS!!" Serena screamed, fear and anxiety clinging to her every word.  
"Guys?!? Since when do you call us that?!?" Mina screeched, as she hung up.  
Serena freaked, she had to get to her house, now. She ran about the unfamiliar apartment, throwing on a pair of pants, and a random shirt. Everything was sickeningly neat and organized. She slammed the door, and dashed out of the apartment complex. The area was not completely unfamiliar, and she found a way home quickly. A rather curvy woman seductively walked past and Serena scrunched her face up in disgust. Did this woman think she was a lesbian or something? The temptress seemed rather taken aback at her reaction. Oh. Right. I'm Darien. He must get this all the time, the Jerk. That is so disturbing.  
Upon reaching her house, she decided that it was best to try the window to her room. A helpful tree stood right outside it, and she clambered up it, only to be surprised at Darien's strength. It seemed almost superhuman. The scene she spied upon threw her stomach unto a rollercoaster. Her friends, and cat, had her body surrounded. She was sure that they had already told him everything, but she had to stop them from possibly giving away even more. She jumped from the tree branch, and kicked the window open. Her guardians stood there, gaping and blinking at her stupidly, as did Luna, and Darien. Except that Darien currently invaded her own body. It was all too ironic and strange. She started to hit her head against the wall, in agony and frustration, rather violently.  
  
"Stop that Meatball Head!" Her voice commanded, "You are going to destroy my body!" Whoa, Darien thought, he had just called himself Meatball Head, could this day get any weirder? Serena noticed that he still wore her pajamas.  
"If you even peaked!" She screeched, that is screeched to the extent that Darien's voice could manage.  
"Why would I want to? No, I didn't, but can we say the same for you?" He mildly asked, raising one of her eyebrows. She blushed and glared at him. Darien was slightly shocked.  
"Do I really look that frightening when I glare at people?  
Serena just continued to send him glares through his own eyes. Meanwhile, something was becoming painfully clear to the bystanders. Luna slapped her paw across her mouth, Mina stuttered, Raye gaped openly, Lita was giving them a look that clearly spelled out 'I can't believe you guys', and Amy whipped out her computer and started to type away at it viciously. Mina finally gained her voice.  
"You- you-," Partially at least. Her arms were crossed, one hand pointing at Serena, and one at Darien. Luna was ashamed of her herself, and let out a kitty howl of rage. How could she have been so careless?  
"Don't blame yourself Luna," Amy said in a kind voice, "There was no way that you could've known."  
"AMY!" Raye gasped.  
"He already knows that she can talk."  
"What else does he know?" Serena asked, turning her glare to them.  
"Nothing," Lita informed, "Thank god."  
Serena let out an audible sigh of relief, and then rushed on, "I thought for sure that you had told him and ruined everything. Can you guys imagine? What would he think if he knew that we were-" She cut herself off.  
"Oh, way to go Serena!" Raye sarcastically said, "Honestly, how stupid are you?"  
Amy cleared her throat.  
"Any leads?" Lita asked her. Amy just shook her head.  
"You have to turn us back Amy! I can't stay like this! Work faster!" Serena pleaded. Darien suddenly blanched.  
"Today is Saturday, right?" Various heads were nodded, "I have an important exam on Friday! With her in my body, there is no hope! You must get us out of this situation before then!"  
"I am working on it!" Amy said, obviously annoyed, "One cannot rush a genius."  
"Actually.." Serena murmured.  
  
I want to thank all my reviewers! I cannot tell you how much it is appreciated! I took into account everyone's suggestions, but it ended up deciding for itself as I wrote it. Hope it's not too confusing. Please review! Thanks! 


	4. Deception

Ahhhh! I am sorry it took me so long, but here it is! Wait- it's only been a week and a half! *throws a party* Well, anyway, please read, and tell me what you think (aka review!)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, however unfortunate that may be.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Serena and Darien both sat, leaning against the wall. Amy let out an exasperated sigh from across the room. She snapped her computer shut, and turned to face the others.  
"I can't seem to figure this one out." A worried look adorned every face, if Amy couldn't figure this one out, who could?  
"Alright then guys, time to regroup. You," Mina said as she pointed to Serena, "Out."  
"Why do I have to leave?" Darien asked.  
"Because we have important things to discuss!" Raye retorted, "Go lock yourself in the bathroom for a few minutes, we'll come get you in a bit."  
"There is no way I am leaving my body in here with the four of you!" He argued. Six sets of eyes dared him to argue further, including Luna. He knew he was defeated.  
"Now out with you!" Darien was about to ask where the bathroom was, but Lita had him pushed out of the room before he could utter a word. The door slammed in his face, and he lifted his hands in defeat.  
"Serena, honey, is that you?" Darien froze.  
"Uh, yes?" He said, turning to face Serena's mother.  
"Are you ok? You seem a bit out of it." She said, complete with a worried motherly look.  
"Yes, uh, fine. Just tired."  
"You sure?" Darien nodded, "All right then. Are you friend's staying over tonight?"  
"Yes, if that's ok?"  
"That's fine; just don't stay inside all day, ok?"  
Darien nodded, still suspicious, as that was too simple. He then turned around and headed down the hallway.  
"Where are you going Serena?"  
"Bathroom."  
"You sure you're ok?" Obviously this was not the way to the bathroom.  
"Yeah, positive! I was kidding, you know, ha-ha?" Darien saw no other option, so he slipped back into Serena's room.  
"DARIEN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Raye shrieked.  
A knock on the door followed her words. Darien looked at the others and mouthed the word 'mom'. Serena glared at him and dived underneath the bed, misjudging the distance, and the size of Darien's body. A loud 'oof' followed her attempt. Amy quickly threw a blanket around her protruding legs.  
"Is everything ok in here?" Serena's mom asked, incredibly curious, "I thought I heard you yell something about a certain Darien, Raye. Isn't that the one that is always teasing Serena?" She watched as Serena's eyes hardened, but took it to symbolize hate. "You must have misheard me. I am terribly sorry for being so loud." Raye apologized, looking earnestly regretful.  
"Oh! Well alright then, I just guess I am as out of it as Serena today. I wonder where she got those genes. Well I'll be downstairs; I trust you girls are staying for dinner?"  
"If we are invited?" Amy asked.  
"Yes, of course dear." She turned to leave, noting the misplaced blanket, "Serena, please pick that up! How man times do I have to tell you?" With that she left, and descended the stairs. Rays groaned.  
"A little help here?" Darien's voice was muffled and distorted. It took Lita and Raye to pull her out from underneath the bed.  
"Man!" Lisa exclaimed, "You really wedged yourself in there!"  
"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Serena shot back.  
"Apparently you're a klutz, even in my body!" Darien mocked.  
Before Serena could retort, Amy cut in.  
"Back to business."  
"What was so important that you couldn't discuss with me here, anyway?" Darien asked, with what was probably supposed to be a cocky smile across his face.  
He received no answer, the others deep in thought. Finally Mina sighed in defeat.  
"We are just going to have to talk with him here."  
"I will not allow that!" Luna screeched, "Do you realize how much danger that could put you girls in?"  
They rolled their eyes.  
"Luna, we've been over this a thousand times!" Serena said.  
"Not with another person present! You hate him, Serena! And now you are just going to trust him?"  
"Luna calm down! Breathe kitty, breathe! I was just saying that we don't seem to have another option right now."  
"I still don't understand what the big deal is."  
"Back to where we left off," Lita said with a wink, "We are going to have to manage with out Serena."  
"You act as if we need her! She's the one that always gets us into trouble!" Rei exclaimed.  
"Me? Who's the big head?"  
"You."  
"Actually-"  
"Can we get along for five minutes here, please?" Lita requested.  
"What if Serena feels... left out? Does this feeling follow her heart, or mind?" Amy questioned.  
"My heart." Serena softly said.  
"That could be bad."  
"Yeah..." She said, as if her train of thought had drifted elsewhere. Darien secretly wondered what had changed her mood so drastically.  
"Well, don't worry about it! Well kick butt all the way to the Negaverse! That's a promise!" Mina said enthusiastically.  
All heads snapped up to Darien, and indeed, his eyes were wide with comprehension.  
"I love Sailor Moon!" Serena said dreamily, hoping that Darien would mistake them for crazed fans, "She's so cool!"  
"You are incredibly obsessed." Rei rolled her eyes.  
"But that Mars Scout is so stupid."  
"Yeah right! You only wish that you were half as cool as gorgeous and strong as she is!"  
"Strong and gorgeous my butt! At least Sailor Moon had Tuxedo Mask!"  
"Or does she?"  
"I wonder if he would appear if Sailor Moon wasn't there. Does he only come for her?" Amy wondered, "And what side is he on?"  
"First and foremost he wished to protect Sailor Moon." Darien said, then quickly, "I read it in the paper."  
"You like Sailor Moon Darien? Darien's Sailor Moon obsessed! I would have never guessed!" Serena taunted secretly extremely happy that her enemy liked at least one form of her, even if it was unknowingly.  
"You made something rhyme, Meatball Head! I am impressed!"  
"Shut up, Jerk!"  
"So, anyway, what were so guys talking about?" Obviously Darien was thicker than expected.  
"Nothing."  
"Like I am going to give up that easily."  
"If you must know, Darien, soccer."  
"SOCCER?!?"  
"Yes, soccer."  
"You couldn't tell me about SOCCER? That was the big deal?"  
A beeping noise halted the conversation.  
"And that would be our coach! Come on guys!" Mina yelled as she grabbed the communicator and the other Scouts, "We'll give your mom some excuse!"  
"Wait!" Serena cried, "You sure that you'll ok?"  
Mina just winked, and shut the door. Serena slumped to the floor, feeling guilty that she couldn't help. What if something bad happened?  
"Your mom can't know that you play soccer?"  
"She doesn't approve." Serena said, huffily.  
"Sure, so tell me again why they left us here, alone?"  
"Just drop it," Serena said angrily.  
"Why the sad face?" Serena just glared, but the look slipped from her eyes when a strange tingling sensation started to gnaw at her insides.  
  
*Gasp* What is this strange sensation? And no, you perverts, it's not that! Please review, as it makes me a happy person, and trust me, I am much more civilized when I am cheerful. 


	5. Sensation

I tried to get this out earlier, yay!! (Are you proud of me?) I would write one new chapter every day, but stupid school is stupid. If you want me to write more, sooner, just tell my teachers not to give me any homework! ^-^ Hmmm... Maybe my creative writing teacher would at least listen. If you have any suggestions, or comments, or anything of the sort, just email me! I would like to thank my reviewers graciously! You give me the confidence to continue! (and the inspiration) Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The strange sensation slowly advanced. Serena cried out, but not necessarily in pain. She could not herself explain why. It was as if she needed to do something, but what she couldn't say. It was almost like the craving for a nice chocolate milkshake, only much more severe, and that's saying a lot. She curled Darien's body into a little ball. What was going on?  
Darien watched in horror, understanding precisely what was going on. Why hadn't he thought of this? Even when they had mentioned the Negaverse, he hadn't contemplated the complications. He was surprised that Serena was able to fight it off. It was usually so strong that it overwhelmed him in mere seconds.  
"Serena," Darien called urgently, "Serena! Look at me!"  
Serena heard him call through the mist that had enveloped around her mind. She tried to respond, uncurling herself and craning her neck in the direction of the voice. There was something strangely familiar about it, besides the fact that it was her own. Something about it tugged at strings in Darien's heart that she had not noticed before. The mist cleared slightly, allowing her to stand up and wobble to Darien. She wanted to disappear into the arms that hung by her side. If only they were themselves.  
"Hey there, you ok?"  
"What?"  
"Obviously not. Or are you just being air headed as usual?" Darien needed to cover up for the bizarre sensation that he knew was coursing though his body.  
"What is this?" Serena managed to choke out.  
"What is what?"  
"Don't act stupid!"  
Darien would have been in a tight spot, had it not been for the sudden painful shock that ran through him. He knew immediately that something was wrong. Another lighting bolt ran through his system, knocking him down, and causing him to grasp his side with a gasp. Serena felt the haze become stronger, but it swirled, as if it itself was confused. She had the strangest feeling that she needed to help someone. To top things off, she somehow knew that it was herself. Hot red pain would flash through Serena's body, and the haze would become more controlling, and thicker. Darien was reeling from whatever was attacking him.  
Suddenly, Serena's mind cleared. She looked around, confused, to find her own eyes staring back at her, looking just as befuddled. She collapsed to the floor, breathing hard and trembling. Darien looked just as shaken. She was the first one to speak.  
"What the hell was that?"  
There was no answer.  
"I know that you know! Tell me!"  
"What about yourself? What the hell was attacking me?"  
"I'll tell if you tell, but first, did the shocks stop?"  
Darien nodded, and Serena's let out a sigh of relief. He could have sworn that he heard her mumble something that sounded scarily like, "Good, they're all right!"  
Sure enough, four girls and two cats came crashing through the doorway. They all collapsed unto Serena's bed, and started to fight for room.  
"Move over Lita!" Raye shouted.  
"Move yourself! You have most of the space!"  
"Guys, shut up, I already have a killer headache!" Mina complained.  
"Tough game?" The question was directed from Serena's body, an eye brow raised on her sweaty face. Mina gasped, sweaty? She looked over to Darien, and sure enough, Serena appeared to be breathing heavily.  
"And what have you guys been up to?" Mina asked in a high exuberant voice, her headache completely forgotten.  
"What?" Serena asked, placing a genuinely innocent look upon Darien's face.  
"Its not what it looks like." Darien growled.  
"Then what?"  
"Serena was just about to tell me."  
"You first."  
"I don't think so!"  
"You are not telling him anything Serena!" Artemis cried. Serena looked at him curiously; obviously he had been filled in.  
"Another talking cat?" Darien asked skeptically.  
"If you insist on calling me that, yes." Artemis said, his pride showing.  
"Anyway," Darien said, "You never answered my question, you guys look pretty beat up."  
"Were fine." Lita snarled.  
"It was just tougher than usual without Meatball Head." Raye said, softly and almost regretfully. Serena looked at her with shock, was she actually admitting that they needed her?  
"I see you have adopted her name." Darien said, grinning wickedly.  
"It suits her." Raye retorted.  
"My point exactly." He snorted.  
"You guys are ok though?" Serena asked, worry evident on Darien's usually stony features.  
"Of course!" Raye smiled, "It wasn't that hard."  
Serena shook her head, scratch the needing her part.  
"Someone was hurt though?" She inquired, thinking of how her body had reacted. Poor Darien. Not.  
"Not badly," Amy said quietly as she worked away on her computer, "Just a few hits."  
"Isn't that called fouling?" Darien asked.  
"It wouldn't have a name if it didn't happen." Mina snapped.  
A gasp loudly resonated from Amy. Her hands trembled slightly, but she shook the feeling off.  
"Amy?" Lita asked.  
"It can't be." She softly whispered.  
"What can't be?" Serena demanded.  
"It just isn't logical. I don't see how it could have happened this way."  
"What way?" Darien demanded.  
Amy just shook her head, as if she was trying to fit puzzle pieces together. Apparently they were not coming together. Incredibly impatient, Serena crept around Amy to look at the computer. She didn't understand most of what the screen held, but one thing stood out clearly. The one picture was enough to throw her mind into turmoil.  
  
Bad place to end, I know, I know. So sorry, but I couldn't help myself. Many things will be answered next chapter, so if you can hold your horses, ill prod mine to see if I can get chapter 5 out soon. Please review! Twood be greatly appreciated. Thanks!! ^-^  
  
P.S. I hope that this wasn't too confusing... *-*... If it was just let me know, but I had hoped that everything would be self explanatory. It will be furtherly discussed later. 


	6. Befuddlement

Heya everyone! *gets onto knees and starts kissing random feet* I deeply apologize for the incredibly and obnoxiously late update. I do have my excuses, but they are trivial, and I will not bother you will them. So, as a plea of forgiveness, I have written an extremely long chapter. Before the incredibly lengthy and insanely insane chapter though, I have few things:  
  
1) This is my first fic, and I am struggling with length. It is much harder to come by than I first thought. It's an extremely tricky tricky thing, and I still fail to understand completely the art of it all. Any hints, suggestions, and such are gladly and gratefully accepted.  
  
2) I wish I could take the time to reply to every reviewer individually, but do trust that I read every single review and cherish them greatly. I take into account every word.  
  
3) Unfortunately my horses, obviously, kinda died there. Through careful nursing, and such they are back on track, but still staggering a bit. I will try to keep the health of these vital forces up, and hopefully this won't happen again.  
  
4) Please review, because reviewing can be FUN!  
  
5) I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
I think that that is all. Onwards!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
*earlier battle*  
  
Sailor Jupiter led the way, running full speed. Sailor Mars and Venus were not far behind, Mercury the slowest as she tried to type into her computer and sprint at the same time.  
"Where is it, Sailor Mercury?"  
"Close now-"  
"Ahhhhh!" A woman's scream shattered the tranquil evening. The four girls caught each others eyes, and nodded curtly. Luna and Artemis, who had alerted to the attack, followed, but stayed in the shadows.  
"Where is Sailor Moon?" Artemis asked, concerned.  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you after the battle." Luna said, not even looking at him as she gracefully leaped ahead.  
"What? Did she eat too many donuts or something?"  
Luna continued to ignore him, but seemed to express a certain muffled word, "men". The scouts were somewhat ahead, the talking having slowed the cats down, and Luna sped up until they were even. As they rounded a corner a hideous monster came into view.  
"You there!" Sailor Mars called tauntingly, an attempted to spare the woman it held.  
"Huh?" It wheezed, "Moon brats? I see you are one short. Where is your precious leader? No matter, I'll just have to finish you off for her."  
"You sure can talk, but how about some action?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she cracked her knuckles.  
"You order, I deliver!" It wheezed as it attacked them, dropping the woman.  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Immediately everything was covered in dense fog, that only the scouts seemed able to see through.  
"Where am I?" It wailed.  
"In hell." Raye harshly whispered, "Mars Fire Ignite!"  
A loud shriek erupted from the monster, but it recovered and went for Sailor Jupiter.  
"Oh no you don't!" Sailor Venus cried as she prepared her attack. The monster managed to get a good punch in before she was ready. Venus shrieked.  
"Venus!" All three girls screamed as they ran to her.  
"You alright?" Ray asked.  
"Yeah!" She said, determinedly, "Go get him!"  
Sailor Jupiter nodded and ran up to it.  
"Jupiter Thunder Blast!"  
The attack hit, but the monster persisted. It attacked Jupiter while she tried to recover from the energy she had just suspended.  
"Jupiter!"  
"All together guys!" Venus shouted.  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
"Jupiter Thunder Blast!"  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
A twisted scream erupted from the monsters hideous mouth. It slowly disintegrated, until a mere pile of dust remained on the sidewalk. It suddenly blinked to nothingness.  
"With no thanks to Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars said under her breath.  
"Or Tuxie." Sailor Venus agreed.  
"I can't believe that he didn't show up." Mars complained, "Honestly, why would he come only for her? Like she's worth it."  
"I continue to dwell on what Darien said," Mercury softly whispered.  
"Yeah, talk about weird," Jupiter said as she detransformed. The others followed suit.  
"I believe that we have a problem." Amy warned.  
"Yes?"  
"The monster noticed that Sailor Moon wasn't there. Not only did she notice, but she noticed immediately. Is that not a bit strange?"  
"Now that you mention it.." Lita mused.  
"I wouldn't worry about it," Mina said, "I mean really, so she missed one battle. As long as we get this figured out before the next one, it wouldn't be an issue."  
"If we can do it before then." Raye pointed out.  
"Amy?"  
"I am on it."  
The cats walked beside them, Luna deep in conversation with Artemis. A loud gasp came from his direction, and the girls guessed that he had been informed of the dreadful news.  
They arrived at Serena's house, each with a wrinkled brow.  
"It seems as if we were just here." Lita said with a roll of her eyes.  
"I wonder why," Mina asked her voice full of sarcasm.  
Or so they thought.  
"No really, why?"  
"Are you serious?" Raye asked, as she knocked on the door.  
They heard footsteps, and Serena's mom answered.  
"Hey, you girls back?"  
"Yes, sorry about that Mrs. Tsukino."  
"Oh, that's no problem. I am just glad that you take your schooling so seriously." She said with a light laugh, then in a deep evil voice, "Unlike someone we know."  
"And love," Mina added, laughing.  
"Come in, dinner will be ready in a few." Her voice was once more light and cheery.  
"Thank you."  
They stepped in and made their way up to Serena's room, suddenly exhausted, and starving.  
  
*And back to where we left off*  
  
"But that is the-" Serena screeched, being abruptly cut off by Amy. Serena mumbled the rest of her sentence into Amy's hand.  
"This is urgent." Amy said, pointedly looking at Darien, then at her  
fellow scouts, "We can't talk about it in terms of soccer this time."  
The others, judging by Amy's tone of voice, realized that this was a desperate situation.  
"What is it this time?" Darien demanded, "I knew it wasn't soccer." He received no reply.  
"Well, I am not leaving."  
"You forget one thing, Darien." Raye taunted, stressing his name in a rather uncomplimentary way.  
"And what would that be?" He asked, rather confidently, with an edge of cockiness that was so alien in Serena's voice.  
"You forget," Lita began as she and Raye attempted to push him out of the room, "That you are," they strained against Serena's petite body, now strengthened by Darien's stubborn will, "No longer Darien," finally some progress! Now Darien was gripping the doorframe madly, "The human rock." With that they had him out and the door in his face. He heard a faint clicking noise. The fact that he had been, once again, physically removed from the room took a few minutes to sink in. He was just about to start banging on the door frantically when-  
"Wow Serena! You've packed on a few pounds recently!" Raye commented.  
"Quite a work out, I must admit!" Lita added.  
"You forget one thing, you guys." Serena drawled.  
"And what would that be?" Mina asked, in a perfect imitation of a few moments earlier.  
"That I am Darien, the human rock! On Guard!" She yelled as she pounced on her friends. They were a mass of giggles.  
"You got that all wrong! Not to mention that it is a term for fencing," Lita said, between bouts of laugher, "Not fighting. I am ashamed of you."  
"You're asking for it!" Serena challenged.  
"Whoa there Serena! He's stronger than you, remember."  
"I like this being threatening stuff! Ahahaha!"  
Darien groaned into the door. He'd never get his body back at his rate.  
"Guys, we have important things to discuss! Can we please get on track?" Amy piped in.  
"Oh! Right Ames!"  
"This is serious Serena! Obviously you didn't catch that part."  
"Alright, alright."  
"Now-"  
"Serena?"  
Darien whipped around.  
"Uhh.. hi.. mom." He tried no to cringe, but it proved impossible. Using that simple word directly in context managed to shred his heart. The word mother echoed in his hollow being.  
"You alright?" She asked, noticing the confusing set of emotions that flickered through her window-like eyes.  
"Yeah."  
"Why are you eavesdropping outside of your own door?"  
"Umm, well the girls are planning a surprise party for me."  
"Serena, you birthday isn't for another five months!"  
"Yeah, I know! That's why I was so curious, it seemed a bit odd."  
"Why couldn't they just talk about it some other time?"  
"I don't know. Another odd thing. Those girls.."  
"Well, tell 'those girls' that dinner is ready."  
"Will do."  
"Come down as soon as possible, ok?"  
"Ok, ill see how quickly I can get in," He said, then darkly, "They locked me out."  
Serena's mother laughed, as she walked downstairs. Darien immediately put his ear to the door, and resumed 'listening in on another person's conversation without them realizing it'. He preferred not to call it 'eavesdropping'.  
"The enemy did this on purpose?" His own voice said, unbelievingly.  
"I believe so."  
"Why him?"  
"Possibly because he is her 'enemy'."  
"But how would the have known? They don't know our identities!" Mina said, then less confidently, "Right?"  
"I don't know. We will have to be extremely careful. Everyone we are close to could be in danger."  
"Maybe it was just some sort of spell that chose the person at random." Raye suggested, "I mean that is feasible, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't matter, as long as they handicapped her, and us." Lita reasoned.  
"The important thing is that they know that we are without her right now. This could be very bad." Luna warned.  
"Lets get Darien back; Mrs. Tsukino told us that dinner would be ready soon."  
"YAY! FOOD!" Serena practically yelled.  
"Don't work yourself up too much, Meatball Head, "Raye smirked, "You can't come down and eat with us."  
"I WHAT?!? This is the worst thing EVER!"  
"Well bring you something."  
"You better, and it better be good."  
"Any food is good to you."  
"Not true! Carrots are disgusting!"  
"One whole hated food item, amazing." Lita said, with a sigh.  
They opened to door. Before them knelt a guiltily faced Serena. Raye face contorted with fury.  
"You LISTENED to our CONVERSATION!?" She demanded.  
Darien tried to resisted the urge to run away. She looked absolutely terrifying. Had he not been trying to make sense of what they had been saying, incredibly deep in thought, he might've had the sense to move away.  
"Look, I only heard the last part of the conversation, but whatever it is that you have gotten yourselves into, and dragged me into as well, sounds serious. If you and your families are in danger you should report this to the police."  
Mina tried not to laugh, she really did, but the honest look of concern on his face was priceless. They all had the same melancholy thought, "If only we could report this to the police, if only."  
"Sorry Darien, but no can do." Raye said, her features having softened, "Don't worry about us for one minute. Were fine."  
At his look of pure doubt, Lita added "Honestly."  
"Come on! Let's chow down!" Serena said, exuberantly.  
"You forget one thing," Raye teased.  
"Aw, not this again." She complained.  
"You can't eat with us!"  
Serena gaped at her in shock, then retreated sadly into the room saying, "You better bring me something good, and grab me some aspirin too, I've got a killer headache."  
"Its called caffeine withdrawal," Darien said with a smirk as he closed the door.  
"Their all so cruel!" Serena pouted behind the closed door.  
"I can't believe she forgot, we were just talking about it like 5 minutes before." Mina said, with a shake of her head.  
"You forget one thing," Lita said as everyone groaned at the old expression, "She's Serena."  
The mood had lightened amazingly as the group descended the stairs, and entered the dining room.  
  
WOOO!!! All done! Ok, so maybe it wasn't that long, hut hey, it's a definite improvement! I think I think. Chapter six is a comin'! Brief outline (for now): missed part of conversation, dinner, discovery, and more that I haven't come up with yet. Till then! Don't forget to review! *starts waving a little watch thingy in front of the computer* *in scary spooky freaky voice* "You are getting sleepy! Sleepy! When I snap my fingers you will have the unquenchable need to review this story!" *snap* Mwhahahhaa! Note: the 'unquenchable need' is only able to be quenched by reviewing.. just in case that wasn't already totally and completely obvious. Note Number Two: Yes, I am insane, and proud of it! ^-^ 


	7. Authors Note

Hello Everyone,  
  
I have some terrible news. Two of my family members are currently in the hospital. Everything happened suddenly and was unexpected (as are all such things). This has taken most of my time, energy, reserve, and emotions. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I have no idea when everything will be ok again, or if it will. My stories aren't abandoned, just put on halt for a while. However, it might be a long while. Meanwhile, I thank you guys for your support! Your the best! Thank you times a million!  
  
FawnFall.. 


End file.
